


Favor

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 18: Fake Dating Because The Family Keeps Asking About A Significant Other





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.   
> Day 18

Ellie quickly covered her phone and let out a frustrated sigh, her mom’s voice still throwing questions at her in her ear. 

It was the same questions she had been getting from her family for weeks. 

Are you dating anyone? Is there anyone special at all? Have you been on any dates lately? Is there someone you have feelings for? When are you bringing a guy home? Are you bringing someone home for Christmas?

She wanted to rip out her hair at this point. Since when was her family so into her dating life? Sure she would get questions from her brothers every now and then, but this was excessive.  _ And _ it was her parents too! As far as she knew, she hadn’t given them any indication that there was anyone. 

“Mom!” Ellie said loudly, interrupting the latest question. 

“I’m sorry Eleanor but I just want you to be happy and-”

“I have a boyfriend!” 

Ellie groaned inwardly, dropping herself backwards on her bed. Oh god why did she just lie like that?! 

This was going to bite her in the ass.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner!” Her mom exclaimed excitedly. “You have to bring him home for Christmas!”

As soon as she hung up the phone, Ellie buried her face in a pillow and screamed.

Now she needed to bring a guy home for Christmas. A  _ boyfriend _ .

* * *

It hit her the next day when she watched Nick jog over to one of the older woman from Legal who dropped some of the papers she had stacked in her arms. He bent over picking the papers up, handing them to Francine who thanked him with a grateful smile. 

She noticed Nick do things like that for people often, even complete strangers. Sometimes they weren’t exactly thankful for his help but still Nick gave them a smile and brushed it off.

Maybe...just maybe. 

Ellie decided to risk it later that night when they sat on his couch watching another rerun of Gilmore Girls. Asking the guy she liked to be her fake boyfriend? No problem.  _Not._

“So...I kind of screwed up.” Ellie said slowly, taking Nick’s attention off the argument going on between Lorelai and Emily playing on the screen. “Just a teeny tiny screw up..”

Nick shifted to face her, a little worry on his face along with curiosity. “What’s up?”

“Well uh lately my family has been bothering me about my dating life, and kept asking if I was seeing anyone-” She watched a look flash across Nick’s face. “-which I’m not-” She quickly said, almost sighing a little in relief as he relaxed a little. She didn’t like the feeling she got when he got that closed off look on his face. “-but I guess I finally snapped, and I may have told my mom I had a boyfriend.”

“But..you don’t.” Nick said carefully, raising an eyebrow. 

“No.” Ellie bit her lip. “Which is why I’m telling you this...and asking you this favor.” 

Nick’s eyebrows both raised. “Oh?”

“If you don’t have any Christmas plans...come back to Oklahoma with me and be my fake boyfriend?” Ellie said the last part in a rush, not even knowing if he understood a word.

A slow grin formed on his face. “Deal, with a few rules in place.”

Ellie groaned. “Oh no..”

“They aren’t terrible.” Nick said with a smirk. “I get to call you babe-”

“Nick you know I hate that!”  _Not really._

He scoffed calling her out on her lie. “And you can’t leave me alone with your dad or brothers-”

“What? But you  _ know _ they’ll want to interrogate you!”

“My point exactly!” Nick waved his hands in the arm. “I’m not spending my Christmas getting threatened!”

“You  _ do _ realize you can easily take all four of them down, right?” Ellie said in a teasing tone.

Nick glared. “That’s not the point, they’re your family Ellie, I  _ want _ them to like me.”

She couldn’t help smiling at that. A warm feeling filling her. She wanted them to like him too, though she decided to get back at him a little and not tell him that her brothers already did like him finding the way he threw Clay under the bus when they last visited a little hilarious. 

Ellie instead leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You’re a lifesaver Nick.” 

A little smirk came to her lips that she tried to hide as he cleared his throat, muttering a ‘no problem’ and quickly turning back to the TV. 

She loved that while he was completely confident with other woman, and most of the time with her too, she somehow had that effect on him to make him not so confident. A slightly shy Nick would never not be one of her favorites. 

* * *

“We’re here!” Ellie called as she opened the door carrying a bag while Nick trailed behind her carrying his own and her second bag.

A bunch of footsteps were heard as her parents and brothers appeared from the other room. 

“Eleanor!” Her mom rushed over, pulling her into a hug that Ellie melted into a little. Her dad quickly giving her another the second her mom let go. 

“We could have picked you up from the airport.” Her dad said in his gruff voice.

“We were fine, I promise.” She assured him. 

Ellie finally noticed her brother’s suddenly crowding around Nick who looked a little nervous but she knew none of them would be able to tell. 

“Nick?” 

“Wait what?”

“Nick is your boyfriend?”

“He told us you weren’t his type!”

“You could have told us, Ell!”

Ellie rolled her eyes, bringing her fingers to her lips to whistle, loudly.

Nick barely had any reaction other then to throw her a thankful look but her brothers quickly flinched and covered their ears. 

“Boys!” Her mom scolded. “He’s our guest, where are your manners?” She walked over to Nick, pulling him into a hug that made his eyes widen in shock. “So my boys called you Nick, which means  _ you’re _ the boy my daughter always talks about-”

“Mom!” 

Nick struggled to hide a smirk as he glanced at Ellie who avoided eye contact. She  _ should _ have expected this. 

“Barbara leave the boy alone.” Her dad chuckled, walking over to Nick to shake his hand. “I’m Gregory but you can call me Greg, son. I trust you’re taking care of my daughter?”

Ellie opened her mouth to say she could take care of herself when Nick talked first.

“Yes sir, though I think you know Ellie can take care of herself.”

Her dad chuckled again, giving Nick a quick look before nodding. “I like this one.” 

Ellie made sure no one was looking as she sent Nick a thumbs up behind her parents’ backs. 

Hours later everyone was heading for bed. 

“Nick will be staying with you in your room Eleanor-” Her mom said.

“-I trust you two will behave?” Her dad finished, giving them a pointed look.

Nick coughed covering up a laugh while Ellie felt her cheeks flush a little. 

“Hey now wait a second-” George said, only stopping as Barbara smacked the back of his head.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Nick said with a grin, making Ellie have to try her hardest not to give him a glare..or a smack. He turned to Ellie. “Right babe?” He gave her a wink.

As they headed up the stairs, Ellie smacked his arm. “Was that necessary?” 

Nick waited until they were in her room with the door closed before he laughed. “It was too tempting.” He shrugged.

He stopped and looked around her room, a smile on his face as he did. She watched as he walked by her bookcase and desk, studying every little thing but the smile never left.

“I can sleep on the floor.” Nick said when they were about to head to bed. 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Nick, it’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” 

She thought back to the time they went undercover and both fell asleep for an hour or two on the hotel bed. She never did tell him how she had woken up to find his arms wrapped around her. 

“That was different.” He said.

“Nick, just get in the bed.”

He finally slid into the bed beside her, both of them laying on their sides facing each other in the dark. 

“Thank you for doing this.” She said softly. 

“It’s not a problem Ellie.” 

They were both silent for a few seconds before she broke the silence again.

“I’m glad you’re here you know.” 

Nick smiled. “Me too, you saved me from being forced to play dolls with Victoria at the Palmer’s for Christmas.” 

Ellie laughed quietly. That would have been a sight to see. 

She looked at him about to make a comment about it but stopped when she noticed the way he was looking at her. Her heart sped up and she bit her lip. 

As she noticed his eyes glance down at her lips, Ellie decided to risk it as she scooched herself closer to him. Nick smiled softly, his arm moving to rest around her. She tilted her head up, Nick leaned down and met her halfway, his lips touching hers in the most soft but spark filled kiss she had ever had. 

“Good night, Ellie.” He said in a whisper, his forehead resting against hers.

Ellie smiled happily. “Good night, Nick.”

Minutes later they had fallen asleep, Nick’s arms wrapped around her and Ellie cuddled into him. 

It was the best sleep they’d had in months. 


End file.
